


Horror Movies

by Ace_Omo_Lover



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Omo_Lover/pseuds/Ace_Omo_Lover
Summary: Roman doesn't like horror movies but he can't admit that to Virgil.





	Horror Movies

Roman hated horror movies. He never wanted to sit through one, especially after Logan and Paton had dragged him to see one once, and Roman spent half the film hiding his face in Patton's shoulder in fear. However, when Virgil asked him to go see a new horror movie with him, he couldn’t bring himself to say no. They had only been on a few dates before. And he was supposed to be the brave one, how could he explain that was too scared to go see a horror film? That would be too embarrassing, Roman decided, he would have to just sit through it.

At the theater Roman bought a large drink and popcorn to hopefully distract himself from the scary parts of the movie, it didn't work as well as he had hoped. About a half hour in he realize that his drink was gone, he was gulping it down every time he thought he might scream. He realized soon after that the drink was already making its way through him.

Roman gritted his teeth, trying to ignore his filling bladder. Virgil moved closer to him, lifting the armrest between them and wrapping his arm around Roman's shoulders with a questioning look, asking if it was okay. He smiled and nodded, shifting further into Virgil’s warmth and resting his head on his shoulder.

Roman wasn't entirely sure what was happening in the film, he was more focused on not wetting himself in the theater seats, and more importantly in front of Virgil. He hadn't been too focused on the movie to begin with, it had something to do with a clown, and that was already scary enough for Roman.

He jumped at the first jump scare, an embarrassing squeak sounding in his throat. Virgil chuckled lightly, pulling Roman closer and whispering, “Are you scared?”

Roman shook his head, tensing up when Virgil rested his free hand on Roman’s thigh as a sign of reassurance. Roman bit his lip, his bladder weighing down uncomfortably in his gut. He really wanted to excuse himself for the restroom, but he didn’t for a few reasons that seem silly to him now.

Firstly, Virgil was so close. Who’s to say they would get close like that again once he got back from the bathroom? Second, after his embarrassing reaction to the jump scare, it might look like Roman was excusing himself to calm down from fear rather than to actually relieve himself. The final, and most important reason, was that Roman was afraid to walk down the hall by himself. It was the last showing of the night, it was dark and the theatre was almost empty. What if the the clown from the film came out from a corner and murdered Roman on his way down the hall? There was no way he was risking that.

So, he sat. He pressed his thighs together, trying not to flex his muscles too much. He didn’t want Virgil to feel his tensing and think that it was because of his touch. So, he suffered in silence, jumping once more as another jump scare popped on the screen. He shivered as Virgil's hand squeezed his thigh, using it as an opportunity to shift in his seat and try to relieve some of the pressure in his middle. God, he had to piss so bad.

The next jump scare was Roman’s ultimate demise. The scary clown popped out of nowhere, and Roman’s entire body locked up with fear, his heart racing. When he finally calmed down enough to take in a breath, he realized that there was a warmth between his legs that wasn’t there before. Still, his bladder was pulsating inside him. Roman gasped, realizing that he had started to pee. Panicking, he grabbed himself as another spurt hissed into his pants. Now that some had come out, it all wanted to come out.

Virgil noticed the action immediately, he leaned over and whispered, “Roman, do you need to use the bathroom?”

Tears prickling in his eyes, Roman nodded. “Let's go", Virgil pulled Roman up and out of the theater. Virgil lead him carefully towards the bathroom.

Halfway down the hall an intense spasm made him freze. Roman crossed his legs and doubled over, one hand between his legs the other on the wall holding himself up. He lookes up, "Virg, I don't think I can..."

A jet of pee hissed into Roman's pants, wetting them even more. A small wine came from his throat, as he tried to stop the stream of pee that was growing stronger every second. Tears rolled down his face as his legs gave in and he sat on the floor fully wetting himself. 

Virgil reacted quickly taking off his sweatshirt and pulling Roman up from the floor. "Here, rap this around your waist and we'll go home". Roman took the swaetshirt and followed Virgil out of the theater.

As they walked out the door Virgil leaned over and whispered, "I don't think we should come here again any time soon." Roman responded, "Agreed."


End file.
